I'll Always Be There
by nessa7474
Summary: Diz is the daughter of the Grim Reaper, she leaves Oto nd runs into Deidara and Tobi. She becomes an Akatsuki... will she also find the man of her dreams?
1. The Sound Village

**Disclaimer: Nessa7474 doesn't own any of the Naruto characters **

Chapter 1: The Sound Village

Diz peered around the Sound Village. She hated the way Orochimaru ran the place. She hated his guts; how he dragged to this village her against her will, curse mark and all. Her brown hair and pale skin glowing in the setting sun. She whimpered as a shock of pain from the curse mark shot through her body. Her green eyes holding back hateful tears. _I'll escape from here and you'll never be able to find me Orochimaru… mark my words! I'll bring you down and kill you for what you did to me… I'll show you what pain feels like. I swear it on my life! _She thought of the slaughtering of her family Orochimaru's underling's caused. She was more powerful then Orochimaru's favorite four ninja, a man with four arms, Kidoumaru, another man, Sakon, with two heads; his, and another behind it, a third man his survival depending one his brute strength Jiroubou, and finally a girl with pink long hair her abilities depending on a flute she carries around, Tayuya. But no matter how much she trained in secret, she wasn't powerful enough to bring Orochimaru to his knees begging her for mercy.

One of Orochimaru's underlings, Kidoumaru, grabbed her shoulder and squeezed, "What're you doing out here? You should be sleeping in your cell." She hated that ceel also. It smelled like mold and there was no windows for the morning sun to shine through greeting her. Diz smirked and looked away, "I like to see you try to make me go to sleep you four-armed freak." He picked her up by her collar, "What the hell did you just call me bitch?" Diz held up a silver pistol pointed at his forehead. Kidoumaru blinked, "What is that?" He asked. Diz smiled, "That's right. You've never seen me in battle huh? Well, this is a pistol. If I aim right and I shoot you in one of your vital spots, it'll kill you in a instate. It never runs out and it's powered by the sprits of my family." Kidoumaru nodded, "I see… so you're using a weapon that was given to you by the reaper? That's why I never seen anything like it." Diz had her finger firmly on the trigger, "And if you don't put me down and get away form me, this pistol will make a hole through that rock you call a head." Kidoumaru put her down and walked away, "Fine, fine. But I can't wait to see the look on your face when Master Orochimaru puts you in your rightful place." Diz jumped off the building and began walking the empty streets. _I have to find a way to escape… but how?_ She sat on a near-by bench and thought. _I can attack one of Orochimaru's favorite ninjas… no… I can't do that. Sakon will probably stop me from escaping with his Do Re Mi attack. What to do… _Dizstared at the ground until she remembered their mission two weeks ago, to persuade Sasuke into coming with them to the Sound Village. _I got it! _Diz dashed to the room where they kept Sasuke in confinement until the Stage Two of the curse mark was over. _I can cut Sasuke loose and they would be so busy trying to get Sasuke back to his room I can escape. Not the best plan in the world but anything to get away from this dump. _

She neared Sasuke's room and his muffled cries from Stage Two were clearly audible. She tried to imagine the pain he had to go through and how Orochimaru only wants Sasuke as his 'container' for his soul. Diz took a deep breath. She shut out any noise around her and held her hand out. In a quick flash of red, the Grim Reaper's Gun appeared in her hand. She took a few steps away from the giant locked door and pointed her gun at the key hole. She fired and watched the lock fall to the ground with a loud clatter. "Bull's eye." She smiled. Diz pushed the door open cautiously and peered inside looked for guards. She shrugged and walked in when she found none.

Diz looked around for Sasuke and found him chained to the wall. Diz sighed, _Poor kid. I feel bad for him. But at the same time he is simple-minded. Coming to Orochimaru for power just to kill his brother when he can stop lolly gagging and start training his ass off. Well, there's nothing I can do now. _Diz took a kunai knife out of her pocket and whispered in Sasuke's ear, "You're just going crazy with agony huh? This is the pain of going through Stage Two. You're giving up everything just to kill your older brother which I can't guarantee that Orochimaru will fulfill your wish? Pathetic." She felt Sasuke try and jump at her, but the chains on the wall kept him from moving. She cut the chins loose and Sasuke fell to the floor gripping his head, screaming in pain. Diz ran out of the building and hid in a near-by alley. She watched the guards followed by Kidoumaru, Sakon, Tayuya, Jiroubou and Orochimaru's right hand man, Kabuto, jump to the scene trying to get Sasuke back in chains. Diz smiled, _This is gonna take a while might as well get going now. I'll be long gone by the time they find out who it was. _Diz jumped out of the alley and jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

By the time she got to the gate, Sakon was waiting there for her. He smiled as he saw her stop in front of him.

"Hey Girlie. You just got here two months ago and you're trying to leave? Aw, you're no fun."

"Who cares? I never liked it here anyway."

"Well we can't let you leave."

"Why not?"

"Orochimaru's orders. Either you stay and give up all your freedom to him and take orders like a good girl, or we kill you so no one else can use that unique weapon of yours against us."

In a quick flash of red Diz's pistol appeared in her hands, "Well I guess I have to kill you to get out of here huh?" When Diz blinked Sakon disappeared. She looked around franticly, Damn, w_here'd he go?! _Sakon appeared right behind her, his breath hot on her neck. His soft voice and his short silver hair tickling her ear sent chills down her spine causing goose bumps. Sakon chucked, "Well I guess I have to kill you… what a shame. I thought you would be a nice addition since all Tayuya does is calls us ungrateful names. You looked like the type that would follow _anything _that I told you to." Diz smiled, "And what makes you think that?" Sakon took a kunai knife out of his pocket, "Because I'm suppose to watch over you, and what I say goes. Get it?" She shook her head, "Sorry, but I don't take orders from anyone. Even someone like you." Sakon took the knife and thrust it into her lower back, "Then die!"

**Author's note: End of chapter 1! Ha! I finally finished my first chapter! I'm so excited! Now I just hope I'll get reviews… please give me constructive criticism! I wanna story that'll please the wild imagination! Well goodbye and see you soon! **


	2. Fight To The Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters!**

Chapter 2: Fight To The Death

Diz spat out blood and dropped her gun. Sakon pushed her to the ground, "Too slow." Diz stood up as quickly as she could and faced Sakon grabbing her gun and pointing it at him. Sakon blinked surprised, "The Grim Reaper's Gun? Now there's something you don't see everyday! How does it work?" Diz took a deep breath, "Listen to me Sakon! This gun can kill you in one shot. If you let me leave without following me and I'll let you live." Sakon crossed his arms, "You didn't answer me Diz!" Then to both of their surprises, Sakon's second head began speaking, "Sorry. We can't let you do that. Orders are orders. Master Orochimaru becomes very angry when his orders aren't met. I hate it when he becomes angry. It disturbs me sleep. Also, I have never killed anyone in a while… I can't wait to see your blood spill all over my feet!" Sakon smiled, "Oh! You've awakened Brother. Long time no see. How was your nap?" Sakon's brother then became quickly irritated, "It was fine! Now stop playing games Sakon and kill the damn girl! I want to see the color of blood once more!" Sakon shook his head, "You're so hasty, Brother." Diz braced herself.

Sakon came charging towards Diz. She held up her gun, "Sorry, Sakon. I warned you." He threw a small flash bomb to the floor. There was a bright flash of white blinding Diz for a small amount of time. When her eyes began adjusting to the sudden change in light, Sakon was nowhere to be found. Diz looked around keeping her feet on the ground not taking a chance to move them. _Damn… he's too fast I can't keep up with him… this is what I was afraid of. Sakon's way too fast for the gun. If only I can keep him on one place it'll be must easier! But I have to find where he is first. __She looked all around her but could not find any sign of Sakon. __I wonder if he ran off. I wouldn't be surprised if he did._

She felt her arm wrap around her neck tightly. "Looking for me?" Came the chilling question. Diz turned her head only to find Sakon infused with her body. Diz's eyes grew with fear and confusion. _How…? What's going on?! How did he get inside me body?! _Sakon noticed the fear in her eyes, "This is my ultimate killing technique. I infused with my prey's body and then kill them. It looks like suicide." Diz thought for a second. She closed her hand with the gun and it disappeared. "So… we're both sharing the same body? Cells and all…?" Sakon nodded, "Everything. My cells have given some of yours room to do whatever they want. Personally I think it's the worst way to die, but it's the finest way to kill." _So if my hunch is right… _Diz took out a kunai and stabbed herself in the stomach. Sakon and his brother screamed in pain, "W-what are you doing?" Diz began panting, blood dripping all over her clothes and out of her mouth she coughed and squinted her eyes closed trying to bear the pain, "If we're infused together, then when I stab myself you feel the same pain also. You're going to die with me." Sakon's brother raised an eyebrow, "Suicide? Are you really that desperate to leave the sound village? You're going to go through all this just to escape Orochimaru's control?" Diz smiled, "I guess you could say that. I enjoy freedom and I don't take orders from a psychopath." She raised her kunai again and was aiming for the other side of her stomach. Sakon's brother began panicking, "Quick, Sakon, defused with her! Now!" Sakon slipped away from her body, throwing himself on the ground. Diz lifted the kunai, _Now! _

Diz threw her kunai at Sakon and pinned him against the floor, "Diz, wait! Don't kill me! Please! Let me live and help Orochimaru complete his life goal!" Diz smiled, "Am I hearing things? Is Sakon, one of the Four Sounds, the strongest of them all, begging _me_ for his life?" She opened her hand and her gun appeared, "I gave you a warning Sakon. You told me that there was no way you would let me leave this pathetic village. I gave you a chance to live, I really didn't want to kill you you know that? Sakon, prepare yourself to die."

"Wait!" Sakon waved his hands in front of him.

Diz sighed irritated, "What is it now?"

"Before you kill us at least explain to us that weapon of yours." Sakon pointed at her right hand.

Diz shrugged, "Why not? It's not like you would live to tell anyone anyway. Remember that day two months ago when you invaded the Village of Clouds?"

"Ah, yes... I remember... that wonderful killing spree!"

"Shut up! You damn Four Sounds broke into my house and killed my family and friends! This gun contains their spiritual energy; it never runs out and rarely misses its target. But at the same time I guess I have good aim."

"That's why it's called the Grim Reaper's Gun... are you really the Grim Reaper?"

Diz shook her head, "No... my father was. He was only called the Grim Reaper because no one ever saw anything like this gun... I only have it because my father's dead." She looked at them, "I'm becoming very irritated now... the only thing left to do before I leave is to kill you." Sakon and his brother began screaming and pleading for their lives. Diz pulled the trigger three times. Two bullet hitting both Sakon and his brother in the head while the third pierced through Sakon's heart. Diz sighed, "Rest in peace, Sakon. It's too bad you couldn't live your life to the fullest but follow Orochimaru in a hopeless journey." Diz looked at the massive wall, _Finally... I can leave... _

She made an attempt to jump over the wall but was stopped by the pain in her stomach. _Damn I lost too much blood. If I keep bleeding like this I'll never make it... _Kabuto appeared next to Diz, "Hello Diz." Diz gasped and took a few steps back before falling.

"Don't worry Diz. I'm not here to kill you."

"Do you expect me to trust you?"

"No, I don't. But I thought it was unfair when Orochimaru forced you to come with the Four Sounds. I wonder why he didn't do the same to Sasuke. I'm giving you a chance. Let me heal you. I don't like forcing people into doing things they don't want to so I'll heal you and let you 'slip away'." said Kabuto. Diz thought about his offer, but also about the fact that he is the closest ninja to Orochimaru. Diz nodded, "Thank you Kabuto. Can you hurry so I can get out of here before the rest notice that I killed Sakon?" Kabuto looked at where Sakon's lifeless body was. _She really killed one of the most strongest ones of the four... she's impressive. But at the same time Sakon's foolish. He thinks so high and might of himself that his weakness is shown to everyone who looks. _Diz's heart began racing with anticipation, "Hurry up Kabuto!" Kabuto gathered chakra in his palm. He finished healing the wound and watched Diz jump over the wall isolating the small village from the outside world. _She's a good kid... to bad Orochimaru's trying to kill her... and I can see why she hates the Sound Village. If I was in her shoes I think I would do the same. But… I'm too attached to Orochimaru. I could never leave. _Kabuto chuckled, shaking his head walked back to Orochimaru's room.

**Author's Note: You know what? I wonder if Kabuto is really a bad guy… I mean I know he works for Orochimaru and all that but, think about it. To me he kinda throws that vibe that he hates being around Orochimaru. Or is it just me? Well tell me what you think about Kabuto and also leave a review while you at it! **


	3. Take Her With Us

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters! **

Chapter 3: Take her with us

Diz jumped from tree to tree, _The Sound Territory is really small. So if I keep up this pace I should be out of here in about fifteen minutes. _Diz stopped about ten minutes later as the pain in her stomach came back to haunt her. _Damn… Kabuto didn't heal the entire wound. He just stopped the blood flow. At least it buys me some time to get to another village and find medical help. _Diz took a deep breath, counted to ten and began jumping trees again. _I have to get out of here. They'll defiantly come after me since I killed Sakon. I wonder who the new leader of the Sound Four would be. _Diz continued jumping when she fell. _Damn, I don't know how to control chakra… I'm really bad at it. I really need training or I might not be able to keep this up. _

She was finally out of the Sound Territory. Then when she looked ahead of her, she saw nothing but miles of golden sand. Diz sighed, _A desert? Deserts mean snakes and spiders… and I hate snakes and spiders! _She began walking through the desert, shielding her eyes from small grains of sand the wind would pick up time and time again and the sun. Sweat began dripping down her face, _So… hot… so… tired… so… hungry… I need water! _Diz forced herself to keep on walking through the desert. Then pain shot through her body, _Ah! The sand got into my wound! It burns so much! _Diz began panting. _I don't know where to go… I'm lost. No village would want to take my under their wing… everyone know of the great assassination of the Shiba family and they think I did it. So according to the rumors… I'm a rogue ninja with a bounty over my head. I see why Orochimaru killed everyone, it was because if I did escape I would have nowhere to go and he expects me to crawl back to him for survival. _Diz stood up and pushed herself above and beyond, _No. I won't go back. I choose death and eternal suffering instead! _Diz broke off to a weak run, determined to find somewhere where she could seek medical attention.

Mean while, a little farther away from Diz:

Man One: "Ah! This desert is so damn annoying, un. I can't wait to get out of this living hell."

Man Two: "Don't worry, Sempai. You have to be optimistic in these kinds of situations! Like… um… ah! We're getting sun tans!"

Man One: "You know what would make me feel better, un?"

Man Two: "Blowing something up?"

Man One: "No! Watching you rot from a sun burn from this damn sun, un!"

Man Two: "Sempai… you can be so negative sometimes."

Man One: "You've crossed the line! Death of Suffocation, un!"

Man Two: "Wait! Sempai! Don't… look!"

Man Two pointed at a blurry figure in the desert. Man One shook him, "You're just seeing things, un." Man Two got up and began running when the figure fell. Man One chased after him.

Diz collapsed from dehydration; _I guess this is it huh? It's all over… well, it least I lived a good life… I have no burdens…well, except for not killing Orochimaru but I guess I can haunt him when I die. _As Diz's vision began to blur she saw two shadowy figures approach her.

"The poor girl looks like she's about to die."

"Well then let her. She is no problem of ours anyway, un."

"Aw, please Sempai? Hm…? What is that in her hand? It has a scythe painted on it…"

"What? No! Don't grab it! This means it the Grim Reaper's gun. Who ever takes it from her perish as soon as contact, un."

"Then how come she didn't die?"

"Maybe because it hers, un!"

The gun disappeared. Man One lifted Diz onto his back, "Well I guess we have to take her with us. If she joins, she'll make a perfect partner, un." Man Two examined Diz's face,

"I'm guessing she's only 16."

"How do you know, un?"

"She hasn't developed fully yet."

"I'm not gonna ask how you know… un."

**Author's Note: I had a really hard time with this chapter… I wanted to make it longer… but… I didn't know how. So I just ended it with two men finding Diz… can you guess who they are? **


	4. It's Not What You Think!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters!**

Chapter 4: It's Not What You Think!

Diz shifted and groaned, her head pounding in pain. She sat up slowly grabbing her head, "Ow…" She looked around confused and startled, _Oh my god! How did I get in a hotel room?! What if I got raped?! What if he tries to kill me for refusing to have sex with him?! Oh no! I gotta get out of here! _Diz heard a man yelling and another apologizing before the door opened.

"Tobi, you're a useless idiot, un!"

"I'm sorry Deidara-sempai! Please forgive me!"

Diz saw a man with long blond hair and his eyes the color of the ocean. But what really confused her is why he had mouths on his hands. The second man had an orange mask on so there was really nothing to explain here. But both of them had black long cloaks with the design of red clouds. Tobi jumped in delight, "You're finally awake!" Deidara smirked, "Yo, un."

Then Diz remembered her thoughts on the perverts, "You disgusting, the filthy handed perverts! Bringing an unconscious girl to your hotel room! For all I know you two could've raped me!" Tobi walked up to her and sat on the foot of her bed and tried to clam her down,

"It's not what you think!"

"Oh? Then what do you want me to think?!"

"Just let me explain!"

"I don't wanna hear it! It's all just probably lies!"

Deidara grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes a confident smirk plastered on his face, "Listen to me little girl. You're cute so it'll be a shame to kill you. I have broken so many girls like you. We didn't rape you. We just happened to be in the desert close where you were when you fell. Now be grateful that you're still alive and thank us, un." He let go of Diz's chin. She rubbed it and sighed heavily, "Thank you and I'm sorry for mistaking you as perverts…" Tobi smiled, "Don't worry! Tobi is a good boy and doesn't like forcing his friends into doing things they don't want to do. But Deidara-sempai on the other hand might." He crawled closer to her ear, "In other words, you can call him a pervert." Deidara punched Tobi in the back of the head, "I heard that, un!" Diz blinked confused, _Friend…? _

Tobi rubbed his head in pain, "So… ow… you didn't tell us you're name yet." Diz hesitated, _If they hear my name they might mistake me as the murderer and they might turn me in… _Deidara sighed, "Well? Are you going to tell us any time today, un?" Diz sighed, "It's… Diz… Shiba…" Deidara's eyes widened in amazment, "Shiba?! You are the one who killed your whole family, un?" Diz shook her head, "No! That's just a lie! The truth is the Four Sounds broke into my house, killed my family and dragged me to the Sound Village. I escaped yesterday night killing one of their strongest ninja, Sakon." Deidara still had one question floating in his mind, "So… how did you get that weapon? Because I know not anyone can hold it, un." Diz looked at her right hand forgetting to put her gun away when she fell, "It was my father's. He was a mass murderer. For some reason I began hating him and when he came home I was able to get this gun away from him and killed him with it." Deidara sat next to her their body too close ffor comfort and Tobi noticed this,

"Have you ever heard of the Akatsuki, un?"

"Yeah."

"How do you feel about joining, un?"

"Isn't it a group of S-ranked criminals carrying out secret missions to retrieve all of the tailed demon spirits?"

"Yeah, un."

"I guess. I'm already a criminal so… why not?"

"Do you have any family ties, un?"

"Not any that I'm aware of."

"What village do you come from, un?"

"Cloud."

Deidara smiled, "You would be a perfect addition to the Akatsuki, un." Diz looked at him confused, "Really? Why?" Deidara crept closer to her face, "It's about time we had a decent woman in the Akatsuki." He stared deeply into her eyes, "Has anyone ever told you that you have the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen?" Diz pushed him away, "I don't fall for pathetic lady's men like you." Deidara smiled and followed her out the door; _Feisty-type… that's how I like them. They think that you can never get to them. _Tobi ran after them, "Wait don't leave me!"

Diz followed Deidara and Tobi around the hotel and into the lobby. She stopped and pointed at Deidara's cloak, "It's that the Akatsuki cloak?" Tobi nodded, "Yes."

"Cool!" she squealed. She looked around the lobby. "What are you looking for?" Tobi asked. "Food." She replied. Deidara pointed to her left, "There's a dining room over there. I bet you're hungry, un." She nodded and skipped happily towards the stacks of food. She stacked as much food as she could on her plate and when she sat down she stuffed as much as she could into her mouth. Her laughing and strange eating habits drawing attention. Deidara looked at her, "Do you normally eat like this?" Diz shook her head and tried to swallow before talking, "No, I'm just really hungry. I haven't eaten since I left Sound." She patted her stomach and smiled, "I'm full."

Tobi and Deidara led Diz back to the hotel room. "If you really want to join the Akatsuki, we have to go to bed now so that we get up before dawn." Informed Deidara. "Why before dawn?" Diz asked. Tobi answered her instead, "Because that's when the guards aren't paying attention and it makes it easier to escape without getting caught. Just the sight of our cloaks will drive people crazy." Diz nodded understanding everything they said. Tobi opened the door and yawned, "Gosh, I'm beat. Well it's almost 11 o'clock, I'm gonna go to sleep." Tobi jumped on one of the two queen beds and spend his arms and legs taking up the whole bed. Deidara smiled, _Good that means I have to sleep with HER, un…_He looked at Diz, "Aren't you tired? Don't you wanna take a load off?" He patted the side of the bed next to him. Tobi's words ran through her head, 'In other words, you can call him a pervert.' Diz swallowed the lump in her throat. _I have to admit, he's very handsome and charming… _Diz shook her head, _No! He thinks he can break me! I won't fall for someone like him! _Diz smiled shyly, "No thanks. I would rather sleep on the floor." Deidara chuckled, "Will you now? Would you rather sleep on the hard floor than a warm bed, un?" Diz thought it over and finally gave in, "Fine I'll sleep in the bed. But under one condition, that you won't try anything stupid." Deidara nodded holding up his little finger, "Fine, I won't try anything stupid, un." His black nail polish reflecting the light from the nightstand. Diz wrapped her little finger around his and crawled in the bed. She turned off the light and stared at the black ceiling wondering what might happen to her when she leaves with them to the Akatsuki.

She felt an arm wrap around her waist holding her in firmly place, "Um… Deidara, what're you—" Her question was silenced by a kiss, "Don't worry Diz I won't hurt you…" Diz tried to push Deidara's heavy body off of her, "Deidara! You promised not to do anything stupid!" Deidara ran his tongue over Diz's lower lip, "This isn't stupid…" He pinned her hands over her head and kissed her again. Diz turned her head away. Deidara growled, "Diz, kiss me, _now_!" His sudden demand sent chills down her spine. Diz squeezed her eyes shut placed a quick kiss on his wet warm lips. Deidara rubbed her inner thigh while kissing her. Diz bit her lip to keep an upcoming moan from escaping. He sucked on the skin of her neck and then forced his tongue inside her mouth. Diz's eyes quickly opened, _Why am I letting him do this to me?! _Before she had a chance to do anything, he rolled off her. Deidara caressed her cheek and wrapped the blanks around him, "Goodnight Diz. But next time I kiss you I want a real kiss not some an innocent one." Diz was too exhausted to notice what Deidara said. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Deidara thought about what Tobi said, _He's right. She's not a fully developed woman… she couldn't even handle it when I played with her for a little bit. _He stared at the window and fell asleep while Tobi was snoring softly.

**Author's Note: I love this chapter! A lot of people say I have a dirty mind… well… it's not my fault! I had a lot of fun with this chapter…!!! **


	5. Long Walk Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters!**

Chapter 5: Long Walk Home

Tobi shook Diz's shoulder trying to wake her up, "Diz-san… Diz-san…" Tobi pulled the covers off of her causing a slight breeze brushing over her legs. Diz sat up quickly, "Don't touch me!" She looked around staring at Tobi and Deidara. Tears ran down Tobi's mask, "Waaahh! I'm sorry Diz-san! I only wanted to wake you up so I could tell you to get dressed!" Diz stood up, "I'm sorry." She walked passed Deidara who smirked, "And what was that all about, un?" Diz gave him her death glare, "I don't wanna talk about it." She walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Diz took a brief shower thinking about the Akatsuki. Then an unwanted thought about Deidara slipped into her mind. _Dammit… Tobi warned me about him… why did I fall for his trick anyway? I have to be careful around him, it's clear he's trying to take advantage of me. _She let the water run down her body thinking about last night's events. _If I'm stuck in a situation like that again, I gonna sleep with Tobi even though he might take up the whole bed. _

Deidara stood outside in the balcony thinking about the way Diz reacted to his kiss. _She clearly liked it. I noticed her biting her lip to keep herself from moaning. She's tougher than those other girls I give her that. It only took me two or three days to have them begging me to have sex with them. I wonder how long it would take me to find her weak spot, un? _Diz walked out of the shower and to the balcony followed by Tobi. Deidara stood on the edge of the balcony and jumped off. Tobi grabbed Diz's hand, "Well, let's go!" As Tobi jumped down the balcony holding Diz's hand, she clenched her teeth to stop herself from screaming. The three of them landed on the ground with a soft thud. Deidara chuckled and looked at Diz, "You don't make that much noise huh? You're no fun, un." Diz glared at him again. Deidara smiled his usual smirk, "Ah, the famous glare of the Grim Reaper, un." Tobi looked at Diz, "Grim Reaper?" She sighed, "I have a feeling that we have a long way to go before we reach wherever we're going so I'll tell you along the way."

Deidara and Tobi led Diz out of the small village and once again into the scorching desert. Deidara reached into the small pouch attached to the side of his pants. Diz was looking at him confused,

"What are you doing?"

Deidara smirked at her, "I'm letting the mouths on my palms eat some clay, un."

"And then what happens?"

"They chew it up and spit it back out, un."

Diz's face scrunched up, "Ew. Is there any purpose for this?"

Deidara watched his hand with his undivided attention, "Wait, un." Diz watched his hand spit out the clay. Then Deidara began molding his clay and open his hand forming a small bird. He threw it on the ground and made a hand sign, "Katsu!" The small bird exploded and formed a bigger one. Diz's eyes lit up in astonishment, "Cool!" Deidara jumped on the large white bird and offered his hand to her, "Coming, un?" Diz hesitated and grabbed his hand. He hoisted her up on the bird behind him, and then Tobi jumped on behind her.

There was a long moment of silence between them (which a wonderful feat for Tobi). Then Diz remembered the promise she made to Tobi, "Do you still want me to tell you about the Grim Reaper?" Tobi smiled and nodded his head, "Please! I wanna know!" Diz smiled and held up her hands calming him down, "Do you believe in the supernatural?" Deidara sighed and rolled his eyes, "Oh please. Do you expect grown men like us believing in that kind of shit, un?" Tobi waved his hands around, "I do!" Diz sighed, "My father, the Grim Reaper, was suppose to reap a dying woman, but instead fell in love with her." Tobi jumped, "That woman married a skeleton?" Diz shook her head, "No, he wasn't a skeleton, he had flesh on his body, red hair, but he's facial features were hard to tell because his face was wrapped in a cloth except for his left t eye." Deidara helped Diz explain what the Grim Reaper looked like; "He kinda looked like Master Sasori… but with my life in his eyes, un." Tobi stared at Diz and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Do you happen to be by any chance, the Grim Reaper's daughter?" Diz looked down, "Yes… I'm the Grim Reaper's daughter. But… I can't do most of the things he can, because he married a mortal," Diz stared at the clouds passing them by, "If you really think about it, I have no place here in this world. But everything living has a purpose, that's why I'm still here. But what _is_ my purpose?" Tears ran down Tobi's face, "Ah! Diz! I feel so bad for you! How about you come with us? And, and then you can help us! That'll be your purpose!" Deidara didn't look at them, "Tobi, you idiot. Wasn't the plan for the start, un? To take her with us to see if she's worthy enough to become an Akatsuki?" Tobi began laughing and scratched the back of his head embarrassed, "Oh, yeah… sorry sempai." Deidara sighed, _Hearing her say that… makes me wonder why I'm here. I never thought of things like that. But being the daughter of the Grim Reaper… that really has to suck, un. _Tobi waved his arms around, "And if you really think about it, it was destiny that we met in the desert before you died." Deidara looked behind him and into Diz's eyes, "You're right Tobi. So you owe us Diz, un." Diz swallowed the lump in her throat.

Deidara landed his giant bird in a near-by forest, "We're here, un." Diz looked around confused, "Where is it?" Tobi pointed at a cave covered by a boulder at the bottom of a deep river, "There! That's the Akatsuki lair." Diz sighed, "Doesn't look to evil to me." Deidara smiled and jumped off the canyon, "Wait until you get inside, un." Diz watched him and Tobi land smoothly on the river; _They're walking on water! _Tobi motioned Diz to jump down, "C'mon! It'll be okay!" Diz shook her head, "About that… I can't control my chakra… I never learned how… I'm scared I'm gonna drown…" Deidara rolled his eyes, "You gotta be kidding me, un." Tobi jumped up and hoisted her on his back, "Don't worry! If you make it, I'll teach you."

The seal on the boulder began glowing. Deidara held the final sign causing the boulder to float in mid-air and told Diz and Tobi to get inside. It was dark and Diz had a hard time seeing anything. Deidara began walking into the cave, "Leader, we're here and we brought a visitor, un." Diz's eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and she looked around seeing five people dressed in the same black clock and red cloud imprints standing in a circle. "Oh? Why do you bring a little girl here?" Diz shuddered at the 'little girl' comment; _I'm not little dammit! I'm 16! Two years away from an adult! I'm not little! _

"We don't need another member, I say we kill her."

"What if she's a spy for a village?"

"I agree, we can't trust her."

"I agree with Zetsu, I say we kill her."

Deidara smirked, "You have no idea who she is, right, un?" One of the shadow figures crossed his arms, "And _who _is she exactly?" Tobi waved his hands around, "She the daughter of the Grim Reaper!" The leader rubbed his chin, "The Grim Reaper huh?" Tobi lifted Diz's right arm, "You should see her weapon!" The leader nodded, "Show us your weapon." Diz held her right hand in front of her, and in a flash of red that quickly illuminated the room before going out, a gun appeared in her hands. Most of the members gasped in astonishment,

"The Grim Reaper's gun!"

"How did you get it?"

Diz smiled, "I killed the Grim Reaper."

"Can you reap people?"

"Depends, I can only reap lost souls and living people sending them to the place I think is right for them. I can't reap anything else. It's all the Grim Reaper's fault for marring a mortal." Explained Diz. The leader nodded, "First to become an Akatsuki member, you must pass three trials." Diz nodded, "I accept." Deidara whispered in her ear, "Bow! It'll show respect to the leader!" Diz gave him an 'ok' sign, "Leave it to me!" Diz over exaggerated her bow, "I'm honored, Your Most Rotten Leader, sir!" Diz snickered under her breath; _I love it when this happens… I wonder what their reaction? _When Diz stood up Deidara dragged her away, "I'm sorry, Leader! I'll keep her under my wing until she learns proper respect." Diz's eyes widened with shock, _What?! I don't wanna be with Deidara! He might rape me! I trust Tobi more than him! _

**Author's Note: LOL! I love the "Most Rotten Leader" part. I hope you love too! Leave comments and suggestions please! **


	6. Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters! **

Chapter 6: Training

Deidara dragged Diz to a near-by Akatsuki training site,

"Are you an idiot, un!"

"No! I'm not I can't think perfectly!"

"Well it sure doesn't look like it! Do you call that a proper bow, un?!"

"Okay, I'm sorry happy?!"

"You were lucky you weren't killed, un!"

Diz blushed; _He's worried about me… _She quickly shook her head side to side, _Training… I have to think about training! _Diz swallowed, "Where are we?" Deidara sat in the shade of a tree and motioned her to sit with him, "We're on Akatsuki training ground, un." Diz sat next to him and Deidara grabbed her face making her face him, "Diz, I'm responsible for you so now you have to addressed me as Master Deidara. Whatever I say goes and ask no questions unless I ask you if you have any questions. Have any questions, un?"

Diz sighed, "Why do I have to addressed you as 'Master Deidara'?" He snickered, "Because… I said so, un." Diz was finally released from his grip on her face, "But _why_?!"

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Sasori made me address him as 'Master Sasori'. I guess it kinda rubbed off on me, un." Diz stood up, "Okay, Master Deidara, what are we gonna do now?" Deidara stood up,

"You said you had no control over your chakra right, un?"

"Um… yeah…?"

"I want you to gather chakra in your feet and try to climb that tree without using your hands, un."

Diz looked at him confused, "If you say so." She concentrated and brought as much chakra as she thought was necessary to her feet. She then put her foot on the tree in attempt to climb it. When she was about to put her second foot on the tree, her first foot dented the tree making a huge hole, "What the—? How did this happen?" Deidara snickered at her feeble attempt; "You put too much chakra in you feet take some away. Oh," He paused and threw a kunai knife one-third up the tree, "I want you to reach that point. If you think you can go further then grab the knife and mark you place every time you pass the mark before it, un."

Diz nodded and concentrated again reducing the chakra in her feet, _I can do this! _She put her foot on the tree again and fell backwards hitting her head with a loud thud on the cold dirt. Deidara fell to the floor laughing, "Ah… you're so funny! You remind me of the Nine-tailed Fox's host, un!"

Diz looked at him, "'The Nine-tailed Fox's host'?" Deidara nodded, "That's the goal of the Akatsuki right now, is to get all the tailed demons, un." Diz nodded, "I know that, but you're _still _trying to get that kid? When was your last attempt?" Deidara sighed and thought for a moment, "Our last attempt was three years ago, I think, un." Her eyes widened, "Really? Is his host really that strong?" Deidara shook his head, "No! Now get training, un!" Diz put her hands together and mumbled, "I better start before Blondie Grumpmeister goes ballistic." She began climbing the tree when Deidara sighed, _Oh, this… this is gonna be a long and difficult road… un… _

Diz channeled the right amount of chakra into her feet and reached the kunai Deidara threw,

"Master Deidara! I finally reached the kunai!"

Deidara looked up, "Great! Now go higher, un!"

Diz almost fell out of the tree, "What?!"

Hours passed and Deidara rested his hand on Diz's shoulder, "We should go back now, un." Diz shook her head, sweat and scratches on her face and body, "No… I'm gonna make it to the top… even if it takes me all night…" Deidara shrugged and walked away, "Suit yourself, un." Diz stood up with the kunai in a firm grip, _I'm gonna make it to the top! _

Deidara walked back to the Akatsuki lair. The leader appeared in front of him, "Where's the girl?" Deidara shrugged, "She's training, controlling her chakra to climb a tree without using her hands, un." Tobi ran up to Deidara, "What Sempai?! You left Diz all by herself?! What kind of master are you?!" Tobi ran for the entrance when the leader stopped him, "Tobi! If she wants to become an Akatsuki, she needs to learn how do defend herself. You nor Deidara will always be there for her as long as she lives." Tobi sat on the floor. His hands resting on his palms, "Fine… but I'm still worried about her…"

Diz climbed the tree higher and higher, reaching farther than the mark before, _Almost there… _She dashed towards the tree and ran towards the sky. She reached the top and stood on the very tip, "I did it… I finally reached the top…" She climbed down and tumbled to the floor, _I'm so tired… no harm done by sleeping here tonight… _Diz drifted off to sleep quickly not able to move her body much.

The next morning Tobi was pacing around flustered like a rat that lost its cheese, "Diz didn't come back last night. What if she's…" Deidara stood up, "Fine, fine… I'll go look for her, un."

Deidara arrived at the training ground only to find Diz collapsed on the floor, "Diz!" He ran to her and checked her breathing. Diz slightly opened her eyes, "Master… Deidara… I made it… to the top…" Deidara silenced her with a kiss, "Don't talk." He hoisted her on his back and walked back to the Akatsuki lair. Diz closed her eyes; _Damn… he got away with that kiss because I'm too tired to fight back… _

Deidara settled her on his bed and closed the door. Tobi's voice was clearly auditable, "I told you she was—" Deidara hushed him, "Tobi lower your voice! She's sleeping. She's okay. She told me she made it to the top, I'm proud to call her my apprentice in training, un!" Tobi sighed and walked away, "As long as she's okay, I guess I'll go to sleep too. I stayed up all night waiting for her to get home." Deidara sighed and shook his head, "You sound like a worried mother, un."


End file.
